Este Corazón
by ladyalvam
Summary: Bueno es la primera vez q escribo algo. Songfic Este Corazón de RBD. Pareja ObiWanMaia. Maia es un personaje de mi creación. Manden reviews. mal summary


Hola:

Este es el primer fic que escribo después de un intento fallido cuando tenía 10. Star Wars y la canción: "Este Corazón" pertenecen a George Lucas y RBD respectivamente. Yo sólo las uso para escribir. El único personaje totalmente mío es Maia. Disfruten y dejen reviews.

Este song-fic se sitúa unos tres años antes de la amenaza fantasma y narra como Obi Wan conoció el amor a pesar de ser un Jedi.

* * *

Este corazón

¿**Cómo poder recuperar tu amor?**

**¿Cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón?**

**Mi mundo sólo gira por ti.**

Obi Wan estaba sentado en uno de los jardines del Templo Jedi. Se sentía vacío. Todos aquellos mágicos momentos pasaban rápido por su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que ella se marchara así como así?

**¿Cómo sanar este profundo dolor?**

**Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración.**

Maia estaba a bordo de su nave. Ella era alta, como de unos 15 años, blanca, pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes. Ella sentía como él sufría y sufría tanto como él. Sabía que debía irse. Él era un padawan y ella era una padawan también. Estaba faltando al Código Jedi pero tambíen a su corazón. ¿Qué hacer?

**Estoy tan conectado a ti.**

**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo.**

**Sin ti yo me muero.**

Desde pequeños mantenían una conexión. Ambos sentían cuando al otro le pasaba algo física o emocionalmente. Con los años aquella conexión se fue volviendo más estrecha hasta volverse amor. Un amor puro y sincero a tal punto que cuando dormían soñaban lo mismo que el otro.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste.**

**Te marchaste con mis besos.**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**

ObiWan ya no podía soportar lo que pasaba. Sentía como si una parte de él se hubiera ido con ella. Sabía que no iba a ser igual sin ella. Todo su mundo se derribaba

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento.**

**Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apagó.**

**No se apagó.**

Maia se sentía mal. Una parte de ella se había quedado con él. Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte por ella y por ese bebé fruto de su amor prohibido.

**¿Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión?**

**¿Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó?**

Lo suyo con Maia se había vuelto una obsesión. Se veían cada vez que podían y se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Llegar a esa situación es algo en lo que nunca pensó.

**Me estoy volviendo loca por ti.**

**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo.**

**Sin ti yo me muero.**

Ella no podía más. Sentía como su alma se alocaba.y como todo su ser le pedía a gritos disfrutar esos besos y caricias de puro amor otra vez. Colocó la nave de regreso y se sintió mejor.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste.**

**Te marchaste con mis besos.**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**

ObiWan ya no podía soportarlo. Sentía como su alma se desgarraba al pensar en ella. Había sido un idiota en dejarla ir. Ahora todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían partido con ella.

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento.**

**Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se** **apagó.**

Ambos sentían esa soledad. Sentían aquella angustia de estar separados que consumía sus almas lenta y dolorosamente. Era un dolor inexplicable que los carcomía como las olas erosionan las peñas en la playa.

**Sigue ardiendo.**

**Mientras exista el amor.**

**No se apagó el amor.**

Más esa llama de amor se mantiene intacta. Sigue ardiendo. Tal vez no fue igual. Pero un amor así nunca se olvida. ObiWan solo fue a dormir sintiendo en su interior esa llama. Maia no regresó.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste.**

**Te marchaste con mis besos.**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento.**

**Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apagó.**

Unos 20 años más tarde una mujer dio a luz gemelos. Dos gemelos de un padre nacido de la mismísima Fuerza. Ellos eran la esperanza para una galaxia sumida en la tiranía de un cruel emperador. ObiWan murió en la guerra por la libertad de la galaxia. Pero al final volvió a encontrar a Maia y ese amor no se apagó.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno supongo q el final no es muy bueno pero ya se me secaron los cesos. Manden reviews y cualquier consulta Gracias! 


End file.
